


Choice (I still won't let you go)

by Mokona



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona/pseuds/Mokona
Summary: Inspired by the last scene of Nero and Avellio in 91 days last episode. This is between He tian and Guan Shan, the last scene Nero pulled the trigger but this time it's up to He tian to decided how he want to meet their end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> huhuhu saya betul-betul minta maaf! sepatutnya saya update chaps baru, malah pergi tulis fics baru pula. sebetulnya perasaan saya masih lagi tidak membaik dan ditambah lagi dengan selepas melihat episode last 91 days, jadi betambah sedih ni.

Bunyi Ombak menderu, dia menarik nafas lega. Dilihat kesan tapak kakinya yang tenggelam pada permukaan pasir di pesisiran pantai,  
Kemudian hilang dibasuh air laut yang terkadang datang membasuh di gigi persisiran...

Sekali lagi dia amati, dan menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya...

Lega kerana semuanya sudah selesai...

Dendam kesumatnya sudah berjaya dilunaskan,  
Dibayar dengan penuh pada keluarga He tian.  
Walaupun begitu... Kenapa dirinya terasa kosong?

Dia sepatutnya sudah bebas dari belegu amarah, dendam dan benci....  
Dia sepatutnya sudah jalan keluar dari kehidupannya yang penuh suram itu.

"Apa yang awak tunggu lagi?"

Guan Shan berpaling ke belakang, pandangan matanya yang dahulu dingin membeku kini memandang He tian dengan kelembutan. Tiada lagi dendam dan benci yang tersisa...

Jiwa itu sudah bebas... Bebas dari belegunya...

Kini tinggal untuk menghabisi sosok itu supaya cita-cita terakhirnya untuk menemui orang-orang yang dia cintai termakbul.

He tian yang melihat Guan Shan bermain di tepi-tepian tadi, tergamam. Bunuh dia... merupakan tugas yang sepatutnya dia lakukan demi maruah keluarganya yang sudah hancur disebabkan ulah Guan Shan.

Dia sudah kehilangan segalanya. Jian Yi, Xixi dan She li... Kesemuanya adalah sahabat baiknya. Jatuh dan bangunnya mereka sentiasa berada di sisi... Baginya sahabatnya itu lebih sebuah keluarga kepadanya berbanding dengan keluarga di mana dia mempunyai pertalian darah.

Semuanya kerana Guan Shan... Tapi.. Bukankah Guan Shan adalah "akibat" daripada masa lalunya?

"Kalau kau tak ganggu family Mo, semua ni mesti tak akan terjadi! Kau fikir dia akan duduk diam dan maafkan kau begitu sahaja?!"

Siau Wei Liang mencengkam erat kolar jaket He tian. Tak perduli sama ada ia menyakiti He tian ataupun tidak, dia masih lagi beremosi selepas mengetahui cerita sebenar dari He tian. Cerita bagaimana "permulaan" sebenar He tian bertemu dengan Mo Guan Shan.

Bukan di bar tempat mereka berdua bertemu.

Tetapi di rumah keluarga Mo. Sewaktu He tian mula-mula menjinakkan diri dengan business keluarganya. Dan kebetulan,Mo adalah "tugas" nya yang pertama pada waktu itu.

Pertemuan mereka berdua lebih kepada seorang penjahat yang sudah membunuh keluarganya dan seorang budak lelaki yang dah kehilangan segala-galanya pada usianya yang muda.

Dan budak lelaki itu adalah Guan Shan...

Alasan He tian membiarkan Guan Shan hidup sangat pelik... Dia sendiri pun hairan dengan dirinya ketika itu... Kenapa... Ah... Mungkinkah kerana dia terpesona dengan air mata jernih yang mengalir melalui pelupuk mata Guan Shan? Ataupun mungkinkah itu yang dinamakan "Love at the first sight"?

Pada mulanya He tian fikir mungkin dia sudah menjadi seorang pedophilia barangkali kerana sudah menyukai seorang budak lelaki.

Namun begitu, dia yakin sekali. Hanya seorang budak lelaki sahaja yang mampu membuat dia menjadi seorang pedophilia begitu dan ianya adalah putera sulung keluarga Mo.

Dia tidak dapat menarik picu pistolnya, dan membiarkan budak lelaki itu melarikan diri darinya. Dan... Dengan rela dia membiarkannya.... Kerana dia dapat rasakan dengan cara itu sahaja mereka berdua akan dapat bertemu semula...

Dan dengan cara itu He tian dapat memiliki anak itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Bertahun lamanya, dia cuba lupakan bayangan budak lelaki tu. Pernah sekali dia cuba menjejak... Namun usahanya sia-sia dan waktu mula berganti dan dirinya mula matang diisi dengan pengalaman hidup yang kian bertambah membuatnya lupa akan sosok yang dicarinya dengan penuh rasa terdesak.

Sehinggalah hari yang mentakdirkan mereka berdua dipertemukan semula. Namun ketika itu, He tian sudah terlupa akan budak lelaki itu, tetapi tidak pada Guan Shan. Yang menghilang dari bandar di mana yang menjadi rumahnya sejak bertahun-tahun itu. Memaksa dirinya untuk melarikan dan menyembunyikan dirinya demi keselamatan.

Bertahun dia habiskan hidupnya dengan merancang,berlatih untuk menghadapi hari itu. Dan apa yang pasti, dendamnya harus dilaksana. Hutang darah dibayar dengan darah.

Untung He tian sudah terlupa akan dia. Ya... Dengan mudah He tian melupakan orang yang sudah dia hancurkan hidupnya ketika dahulu. Meragut semuanya di hadapan matanya.... 

"Guan shan..."

"What are you waiting for? Do it..."

Guan shan tersenyum... Ini baru pertama kalinya dia tersenyum pada He tian. Kedua iris He tian membesar dan untuk seketika hatinya menghangat.

"I don't have any reason to live anymore. Mom and dad was dead... My one and only Bestfriend William also dead... The one who left in this games is me. Do it... And the games will be over."

"And then? What will happen? What about me?"

"The main point in the plan were to make you and your dead suffered... Suffered from the lost... Heheh... So... How's the pain? Are you in pain enough? Were the family devastated enough? Oh shit... I forgot... Everyone was dead already...and who got left behind? Hahahahaha! It is you!"

Satu tembakan dilepaskan. Kemeja putih Guan Shan mula dinodai dengan warna kemerahan yang menular membasahi kemejanya. Tanpa sedar provokasi Guan Shan berjaya mengumpan He tian.

Untuk menembaknya,namun tidak semudah itu meragut nyawanya dalam sekelip mata. Peluru tak bermata itu mengenai bahunya.

Guan Shan jatuh dan lututnya terbenam ke dalam pasir. Dia merangkul bahunya yang ditembak tadi. Dia meringis kesakitan, pandangannya masih tidak dilarikan dari He tian.

Lelaki tu... Menggigil.. Eah? Setahunya lelaki itu tidak pernah takut apabila memegang pistol. Lelaki itu hidup dengan pistolnya, pada waktu jaga dan tidurnya, senjata apinya itu tidak pernah terpisah. pistol itu seolah-olah menjadi sebahagian daripada hidupnya. Jadi kenapa? Cara He tian menembak seperti seorang amatur yang baru sahaja belajar menggunakan senjata api.

"G- Guan shan..."

Ah shit... Jangan cakap yang He tian dah attached dengan dia. Tapi kalau diikutkan... He tian memang sukakan dia pun. Dia teringat pula semasa She li menyerangnya dan terlepas cakap mengenai He tian sanggup memberikan apa sahaja pada Guan Shan untuk membuatkan Guan Shan kekal di sisinya. Siapa yang tidak perasan akan nada cemburu pada kata-kata she li ketika itu?

"He said.. He'll give everything to you... For something you would have the reason to live for!"

Dia terkekeh pelan... Kalaupun lelaki tak guna tu ada perasaan padanya... Dia takkan semudah itu jatuh di dalam permainannya sendiri. Baginya dendamnya lebih penting daripada perasan akan perasaan He tian.

Tapi... Semasa di panggung... Dia ada banyak peluang untuk membunuh He tian...too much chance to killed that guy but he just can't right?! Fuck... Maybe... Maybe he did feel the same as He tian?

Tak... Tak mungkinlah kan? 

"He tian... Finished it... I... Just... felt so tired.. I just want all of this over... Please?"

Tanpa sedar, pipinya sudah basah. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir sejak dari tadi. Sejak dia sedar yang dia juga sukakan He tian. Oleh sebab itulah dia tak dapat manarik picu berettanya dan bunuh He tian.

Mungkin ini yang dia mahukan sejak awal lagi apabila mereka berdua menjadi rapat dan semakin rapat sepanjang rancangan pembalasan dendam ini berjalan...

Dia mahu He tian yang menghabiskan dirinya... Kalau dia yang mati di tangan lelaki itu... Mungkin dia akan aman. Biarlah dia mati di tangan orang yang sama yang sudah membunuh keluarganya. Mungkin juga dengan cara ini,dia dapat menebus rasa bersalahnya pada He tian....

Siapa kata dia melunaskan dendamnya tanpa ada perasaan bersalah? Dia juga seorang manusia. Dia sedar yang dirinya ambil berat mengenai He tian dalam diam. Kadang dia terfikir bagaimana rasanya....

Rasanya mereka bertemu pada situasi yang berlainan... Pasti mereka berdua.... Akan ada pengakhiran yang lebih baik daripada yang ini.

"I can't! I just Can't fucking do it okay?!"

He tian turut rebah di atas pasir pantai itu. Dia perlahan-lahan merangkak menuju ke arah Guan Shan, dan kedua tangannya menyentuh riba Guan Shan dan kepalanya menunduk pada riba tersebut. Seperti meminta ampun, memohon kemaafan.

"I can't..." suara He tian mula menjadi serak.

Guan shan merangkul kepala He tian dan mengusap-ngusap surai hitam itu. Sesekali dia mengucup dahi dan kepala He tian.

Dia mendongakkan dagu He tian supaya keduanya boleh menatap antara satu sama lain. Biar dia melihat iris hitam itu buat kali terakhir. Biar dia bicara semua perasaannya pada lelaki itu melalui tatapan ikhlas dari matanya dan bukan dari mulutnya yang selalu membicarakan pembohongan.

Dia mahu He tian tahu yang... Dia juga suka padanya.

Peandangan He tian mula berkaca. Dan He tian memberanikan dirinya untuk merapatkan jurang yang tinggal beberapa inci dari wajah Guan shan.

Sebelum bibir mereka berdua bertemu, He tian sempat membisikkan sesuatu...

"Let us meet again... As the new person... New memories. And at that time.... I'll embraced you once again."

Dan...  
Tembakan kedua dan terakhir dilepaskan...

********************************************  
2 months later....

"Selepas tragedi perang antara kedua keluarga kongsi gelap tercetus dan akhirnya tamat selepas campur tangan daripada pihak berkuasa. Akhirnya, perang tersebut berjaya ditamatkan dan kini Datuk bandar sudah memberikan kata putus yang beliau akan menghapuskan seluruh pengaruh kongsi gelap sekali gus membanteras sebarang bentuk kegiatan kongsi gelap dari bandar ini. Status-"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Dan menjelingkan matanya ke atas.

Radio kereta ditutup. Telinganya sudah bingit dan bosan mendengar berita dari corong radio tersebut. Setiap saluran yang dia buka, semuanya menyajikan hiburan yang sama. Dan sesekali disela dengan menghebahkan berita yang sama.

Semuanya dah tamat dan tak ada apa lagi yang tinggal... Tak lama lagi tiada lagi kongsi gelap yang akan mengotorkan bandar kita William...

Pemuda berambut perang itu melihat dari tingkap kereta. Bandar baru ni tak adalah begitu buruk, baunya dan suasananya hampir sama dengan 'rumah' lamanya... Dia yakin yang semuanya akan baik-baik sahaja di sini.

Untuk mulakan hidup baru.

Krakk! Pintu kereta dibuka.

"Sorry! Lambat sikit! Tadi ramai betul orang dekat convinience store tu. Ni semua pasal makcik tu la, beli barang macam beli barang dapur untuk setahun.Padahal supermarket ada tak nak pulak pergi beli barang dapur kat sana!"

Alahai... Orang tua ni membebel pulak.

"Maybe convinience store tu jer yang dekat dengan rumah dia. Fikirla positif sikit. Dah! Jangan membebel, nanti bertambah pulak kedut tu! Dahlah tua! Lepas- mff!!!"

Dalam sekelip mata,Bibir pemuda perang itu dibungkam oleh "orang tua" itu. Walaupun masih terkejut kerana secara tiba-tiba jer dia "diserang", pemuda itu langsung tidak menolaknya malah memberi persetujuan pada orang itu dengan membalas ciumannya. Mereka berdua menikmati kucupan itu sehinggalah pemuda itu menolak tubuh lelaki itu tanda dia perlukan nafas and they really need to stop or it may lead to something else.

"He tian! Warned me sometimes when you want to do that please!"

Lelaki yang bernama He tian itu hanya ketawa riang, kerana melihat wajah Guan Shan yang merah akibat ulahnya.

"Tapi kau suka kan, bila aku surprised kau macam tu. Lagipun siapa suruh panggil aku orang tua, kan dah kena."

He tian dah gelak macam apa jer. Guan shan terdiam kemudian dia juga turut ketawa.

"Apa? Tak betul ke? Kau memang orang tua pun kan? Pedophile."

Kali ni He tian pula terdiam. Wajahnya merah padam. Riaksinya lebih kepada kedua matanya membulat memandang Guan Shan terkejut.

"Hahahaha! Aku tahula kau pandang aku macam mana masa aku kecil dulu. And I still remember your gaze...when you'so captivated by me"

Suara Guan Shan menjadi perlahan atau lebih kepada bisikan. Is this how you want to play isn't?

He tian tersenyum sinis. Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Guan Shan.

"I love you...till the end."

"I know...In the end.... You don't need reason to live...you just live. You said that to me..."

"That's because I want you to see me as the reasons for you to keep living. I love you.."  
He tian mengusap wajahnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan.

Guan shan terkekeh kecil. Dia tersipu malu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Yeah.. I think I have to say my gratitute for not pulling the trigger."

"I don't mind your gratitute... I just want you to say those words... So I know that I'm also your special and important person in your life..."

"You already are..in here"

Guan shan mengambil tangan He tian dan meletakkannya pada dadanya. Membiarkan He tian merasakan degupan jantungnya berdegup...untuk lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"I love you too..."

Dan pada saat itu, He tian mengukirkan senyuman puasnya pada wajahnya.

Akhirnya... Cintanya berbalas juga.


End file.
